musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Kim Sanders
thumb|Kim Sanders (2006) Kim Sanders (* 24. Oktober 1968 in East Chicago, Indiana ) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Komponistin, die seit 1989 in Deutschland lebt. Während der 1990er und 2000er Jahre war sie in verschiedenen Dancefloor-Produktionen zu hören, unter anderem Culture Beat, Captain Hollywood Project, Loft, Schiller und Karl Keaton. Leben Kim Sanders wurde in ihrer frühen Kindheit vielfach durch ihren Stiefvater misshandelt, über den sie später berichtete: In der Folge litt Sanders zudem Depressionen, Magersucht und Schulproblemen. Während ihrer Zeit an der High School spielte Sanders bei verschiedenen Musicals mit. Sie begann mit 15 Jahren professionell zu singen und schrieb mit 17 Jahren ihre ersten eigenen Songs. Sie betreute für ein Jahr die US-Jugendfernsehshow UpBeat, bevor sie 1989 mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern von den Vereinigten Staaten ins deutsche Heidelberg zog. Sanders wirkte zunächst an Studioaufnahmen mit, bei denen ihre Stimme als Second Voice eingesetzt wurde. Erste bekanntere Produktionen waren Show Me mit Torsten Fenslau, Hold On mit Loft und Impossible mit Captain Hollywood Project. Im Jahr 1993 schaffte es die Sängerin mit ihrer Single Show Me für neun Wochen in die deutsche Singlehitparade.Charthistorie "Show Me" auf chartsurfer.de Im Jahr 1994 schaffte sie es mit Ride ein weiteres Mal in die deutschen Charts und verblieb dort für zwei Wochen.Charthistorie "Ride" auf chartsurfer.de Von 1998 bis 1999 war sie Frontsängerin bei Culture Beat, für die sie unter anderem die Titel Pay No Mind und Rendez-Vous sang. All diese Produktionen werden der Musikrichtung Eurodance zugeordnet. Seit dem Jahr 2000 war Sanders mehrmals Gastsängerin beim Ambient-Projekt Schiller. Sie ist auf mehreren Alben des Musikprojekts zu hören und nahm auch an den Tourneen teil. Zweimal konnte sie mit Schiller Charthits landen. 2004 nahm Sanders mit Milú und Heppner den Titel Aus Gold auf. Außerdem arbeitete sie mit Produzenten und Künstlern wie Nicola Conte und Till Brönner zusammen. Ihre 2003 veröffentlichte Single Something About You konnte sich trotz viel Airplay nicht in den Verkaufs-Charts platzieren, da der Plattenfirma ein Fehler mit dem Barcode unterlaufen war.Falscher Barcode: Verkaufszahlen nicht angerechnet, archivierte Version aus dem Jahr 2016 Im Jahr 2003 erschien auch ihr erstes Solo-Album Pretty on Edge, das von Gerret Frerichs produziert wurde. Den Song Release auf diesem Album widmete sie der 2001 tödlich verunglückten Sängerin Melanie Thornton. 2009 nahm sie gemeinsam mit dem deutschen Jazz-Schlagzeuger Wolfgang Haffner einen Titel für dessen Album Round Silence auf: It's Not Safe, erschienen bei ACT Music. Im Jahre 2009 veröffentlichte Sanders ihr zweites Soloalbum A Closer Look, das im Frühjahr 2010 mit dem Preis der deutschen Schallplattenkritik in der Kategorie „Black Music“ ausgezeichnet wurde. Ab Ende 2011 nahm sie an der deutschen Gesangs-Castingshow The Voice of Germany teil, bei der sie sich für das Team von Nena entschied. Am 10. Februar 2012 erreichte Sanders im Finale den zweiten Platz. 2013 zog Kim Sanders in die niedersächsische Landeshauptstadt Hannover. Nachdem sie im Jahr 2017 Botschafterin des Deutschen Kinderverein geworden war, entschied sie sich zur Veröffentlichung ihres schon 2003 mit ihrem Kollegen Marcus Brosch geschriebenen Songs „Father“, in dem sie die eigenen in ihrer Kindheit erlittenen Misshandlungen durch ihren Stiefvater aufgriff. Diskografie Studioalben * 2003: Pretty on Edge * 2009: A Closer Look Singles Weitere Singles: * 1994: Tell Me That You Want Me * 2001: Food for Thoughts * 2003: Something About You * 2003: Tricky Gastbeiträge Mit Schiller: * 2001: Distance (Album Weltreise) * 2003: Delicately Yours (Album Leben) * 2005: I Know und I Saved You (Album Tag und Nacht) * 2008: Forever (Album Sehnsucht) * 2010: Under My Skin (Album Atemlos) Weitere: * 1995: Out Of My Head (mit Steven Levis Project & Nosie Katzmann) * 2007: Nature Boy (mit Till Brönner & Don Grusin, Album: The Christmas Album) * 2012: Deserve to be Alone (mit Peter Heppner, Album: My Heart of Stone) * 2014: Light a Light (& Cristobal & Marquardt Petersen) * 2018: You Don’t Love Me (mit Peter Heppner, Album: Confessions & Doubts) Weblinks * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Teilnehmer an The Voice of Germany Kategorie:US-Amerikanischer Popsänger Kategorie:Deutscher Popsänger Kategorie:Eurodance-Musiker